She
by ILoveLilies13
Summary: Molly likes Clara Oswald. She doesn't know if she likes her back but she's determined to find out.


Molly took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak. Her face seemed to freeze as she glanced at her family around her and nervousness bubbled in her stomach. She snapped her mouth shut again as she glanced down into her lap. She tried to steady her breath as he watched her fingers fidget, twisting and turning in her sweaty palms.

 _Just tell them!_ she thought but as she opened her mouth again she blurted out. "May I be excused?" instead.

"Of course dear," her mother said with a smile, "though hurry back, you don't want to miss the pudding."

Molly gave a quick smile back at her mother as she pushed her chair back and dropped her napkin on the table before hurrying off to the ladies room. As she entered she breathed a sigh of relief to see the bathroom was empty. She turned on the tap and let the cool water run over her hands before pressing them to her face gently in an attempt to calm down and cool down. As she dabbed off her face with a paper towel she looked in the mirror to see her reflection full with fear.

"It's not a big deal" she said to herself changing her expression to determined. "You will say it and i'll be fine!" she said to herself almost angrily, trying to convince her brain to be less anxious.

"What am I doing?" she said with a sigh as she placed her hands to her forehead and shook her head. With a deep breath to gather herself she adjusted her posture and headed back to her table.

"Ahh, Molly! There you are, I was starting to wonder if you'd got lost." her father said with a chuckle. "Sit down," he said as he ushered her to her seat, "your sister has an announcement!"

Molly sat back down and cleared her throat slightly before she spoke in a wobbly voice. "Actually, I have an announcement too, do you mind if I go first?" After a nod from her sister Molly smiled and turned to her parents.

"I don't really know how to start..I just thought I should..well not should, more wanted to.."

"Well what is it?" her dad said with another chuckle, "Tell us!"

"You're not pregnant are you?" her mother said with gasp and an utter look of horror.

"No, no!" Molly said with a laugh which faded as she noticed her sister turn the whitest shade of pale. She struggled to pull her eyes off her sister as she continued. "I'm bisexual." she said quickly before taking a deep sip of her wine.

"You're what?" her father asked, shocked.

"I like girls and boys and I-" Molly began but was cut of by her mother.

"Oh my! Molly I don't know what to say!" her mother said as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Molly's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at her parents whom both completely and utterly stunned. She turned to her sister who's face was a mixture of emotions.

"I knew this would happen!" she said in a quiet voice as the tears threatened to fall from her sad eyes. In a flurry of panic she picked up her coat and bag and rushed out of the restaurant. The cool hair hit her face as she stumbled onto the street. She wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes as she walked quickly though the busy crowd.

"Molly, wait!"

Molly's head whipped round as she heard her name being called and turned to see her sister Alice running towards her.

"I'm so sorry" she weeped as her sister embraced her. "I shouldn't have left like that but I just couldn't deal with it."

"You don't have to apologise" Alice said as pulled away from the hug. "Mum and dad aren't against it, they're just shocked. I'll talk them round."

Molly smiled fondly though her tears, "thank you."

"I think they'll be more shocked when they hear my news anyway!" Alice said with a nervous laugh. "I'm pregnant" she said. She watched as her sisters face turned from confused into a beaming smile.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Molly shouted with excitement. "You're right, they're going to fall of their chairs in shock when they hear that."

"I'm proud of you sis." Alice said as she looked at her younger sibling full of pride.

Molly merely smiled back and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Come on, let's tell mum and dad your news together."


End file.
